This Isn't the Life
by CaliforniaRockin'101
Summary: The Stewarts, Oliver, Lily, and Katie crash on the island. Hannah Montana crossover.
1. Celebrity DropIn

Flight 29 Down: This Isn't the Life

Chapter 1 - Celebrity Drop-In

-  
NOTES-

Let's just pretend Melissa and Jackson and Daley and Nathan and Taylor and Eric are already couples. I'm too lazy to fit it in.

Abby, Jory, Ian, and Captain Russell are still out there.

Nobody is dying! Ever! At least in this story.

This takes after my other Hannah Montana story, kinda, because Katie is also in the story. And Miley and Oliver are together.

----------------------------------------------

Melissa was walking through the forest, looking for firewood. She had left Taylor in charge of the fire, although she figured she should hurry, knowing Taylor wouldn't pay much attention to her job.

Melissa bumped into someone, and said sorry without looking up. She did a double take. No one had feet that small except Lex, and she highly doubted he would be wearing pastel pink Converse. She looked up to see a girl with wavy brown hair staring at her, wide eyed.

They both screamed, then yelled "Jackson!"

Jackson emerged from them trees, along with everyone else. A blond guy who looked about their age also came out of the trees, along with a brown haired guy, an adult, and two girls with dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Jackson, am I dreaming?" Melissa said quietly.

"Are you talking to me?" The blond guy said.

"No, I was talking to Jackson." She said.

"Um, I'm Jackson." He said.

"No, he is." Melissa pointed to Jackson. Her brain was still a little stunned.

"They're both Jackson!" Nathan said.

"Johnny?" The 14 year old girls said.

"Uh, no, my name's Nathan."

"You look like someone we know. My name is Miley, this is Lily, Katie, Oliver, Jackson, and my dad, Robbie Ray."

"This is Daley, her step-brother Lex, Melissa, Jackson, Taylor, and Eric. How did you get here?" Nathan broke the ice.

"We crashed going through this terrible storm. We were on our way to Hawaii from LA." Lily said.

"We're from LA too!" Taylor said.

"We've been stuck here for a week." Daley said.

"We just crashed today. Do you have any food? We're starving!" Oliver said. Miley smacked him, but didn't deny they were hungry.

"Sure. None of you are allergic to shellfish, are you?" They 29 Down gang laughed, except Eric.

"I don't think so…" Robbie Ray said.

"Good! Cause we already used the adrenaline up." Melissa said, and gestured towards the fire.

"We're going to need more food soon, Nathan." Daley said.

"I'm working on it! Do you think I just sit around all day like Eric and Taylor?" he said.

"Hey!" Eric and Taylor said, and Jackson, Melissa, and Lex laughed.

"Oh, has anyone seen the video camera? I left my tape in it on accident. Hopefully no one was watching it, Eric." Melissa said.

"It's not like you have any secrets left." Eric snorted, and Taylor and Jackson smacked him.

"I haven't seen it either." Daley said.

"Oliver." Miley said.

"What?" He replied.

"Oliver." Lily said.

"What!" He said, annoyed.

"Oliver!" Katie said.

"Okay, I found a camera in the forest." He pulled it out of his bag.

"Who left it lying arou- That's not our camera." Jackson said. "It must be…"

"Abby, Jory, or Ian's!" Melissa finished his sentence for him. Jackson, Daley, Nathan, Lex, and Melissa took off for the forest.

"Where are they going?" Jackson (Stewart) said.

"Oh, they're going to look for these other kids who came on the trip with us."

Jackson just then noticed Melissa's Hartwell sweater on the log next to where she had been sitting. "You guys go to Hartwell? So do I! Wait, that means you're on the Micronesia trip! When you didn't come home Friday, everyone freaked!"

"We've been stuck here that long and no one's even looking for us yet!" Taylor said.

Lex came running back. "The other's are still looking." Lex said, before Eric had opened his mouth. "Is you're radio damaged?" Lex said to Robbie.

"I don't know." He said. Lex ran in the direction of the beach. Taylor, Eric, and the Stewart crew followed.

By the time they had reached the second plane, everyone was out of breath. "Lex…wait up…" Taylor said breathlessly, and plopped down on a rock. Eric sat next to her. "I wouldn't even be running down the halls if we were at home! I hate Captain Pineapple."

"Same here. I wouldn't have nearly died if we were at home" Eric said. They both began running off lists of things they wouldn't be doing, while Lex rolled his eyes and climbed into the airplane.

"Yes!" They heard him yell. Soon he came out of the plane with the radio, and took off to 29DWN. 

"Where's he going? Why can't he just use it here?" Oliver said.

"He's got this complicated sound system hooked up to our plane." Eric said. "That way everyone can hear the static." They all headed to the plane where they met a depressed Melissa, Jackson, Nathan, and Daley. They perked up a little when Eric explained what Lex was doing.

Static burst across the beach. Then, something else.

------------------------------------------------

A/N: Haha! I'm so evil! Any suggestions on the Jackson and Jackson thing? I'm not calling 29 Down Jackson Cody, let's get that straight. So, review reviewers! I can't say if you're happy yet or not.  
Pianoplayer29 


	2. This Close

Flight 29 Down/Hannah Montana: This Isn't the life

Chapter 2 - This Close

-----------------------------------

Lex's eyes grew wide as he heard, not static, but a voice burst across the beach.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Lex grabbed the microphone. "We are the survivors of the Flight 29 Down crash! We need help!"

"Where are you?" The voice was getting hard to hear, and more scratchy.

"On a beach!" Lex cried. But all he got was static.

"No!" Taylor screamed.

"We were this close!" Nathan said.

"Have you all gone a little nuts from being here so long?" Miley smacked her brother.

"It's hard being stuck here. You'll learn that soon enough." Melissa said, and walked over to the fire. The crowd around the plane then dispersed.

Miley hesitantly approached Melissa. "Sorry about my brother." She smiled apologetically.

"I never said I was insulted." Melissa replied softly.

"Oh." Silence hung in the air. "Want any help?" Melissa looked up at the fourteen year old. 

"Uh…sure."

"What do I do?" Miley said, biting her lip at all the cans and water bottles.

"It's not as complicated as it looks. You filter the water, with this rag, then you boil it and put it in the water bottles." Melissa handed her the filtering can and went to get another one.

Miley began working, and Oliver wandered over and plopped next to her.

"What're you doing?" He said, watching her pour water into the makeshift filter.

"Helping Melissa. I think my idiot brother made her kind of upset."

"How is it girls understand each other so well? Sometimes you, Lily, and Katie can finish each other's sentences. It's scary from a guy's point of view." Miley laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Oliver, what are we going to do if we don't get rescued soon? What are people going to be saying about Hannah Montana?" Miley became serious.

"Sometimes you just have to not worry about what other people think. And about being stuck here, someone will come. Eventually." Oliver put a reassuring arm around her.

They heard whispering behind them.

"Who's there?" Miley said, panicking. 

Taylor and Eric emerged from the bushes. "You're Hannah Montana?" Taylor said, stunned. "That's not possible. Isn't she blond?"

"Taylor, have you ever heard of wigs? I think she is." Eric said.

"You can't tell anybody!" Miley sprang up. Eric smiled.

"You're not going to blackmail her like you did Melissa, are you?" Taylor said.

"Um…no." Eric said. He was a bad actor.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Katie walked over to Lex, carrying her laptop. He seemed to be the smart one of the group, and she was hoping he could get it to work without running the battery down. She hated running the battery down. She was weird like that.

"Hey Lex." She said, sitting down. "Whatcha working on?"

"Trying to reach a plane." He said, turning a knob on the radio and listening. Scratch…scratch. Nothing.

"Did you need something?" He asked.

"Um, yeah, I was hoping-" Katie was cut off by a yell.

"Lex, Katie, get down here now!" Daley's loud voice called.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That reminds me of something a guy in my class said yesterday. He claims he has a loud voice because he couldn't hear well in one ear till he was eight, or something like that. Anyways…new season tomorrow! I started on of those blog things on my profile, if anyone was interested. I found out they are adding a prequel to the book series. Which will take place back at school. Sweeet. Now just have to wait for it to come out… Well, ciao for now!  
pianoplayer29 


	3. The Return

Flight 29 Down/Hannah Montana - This Isn't the Life 

Chapter 3 - The Return

----------------------------------------------------

Miley, Oliver, Eric, and Taylor heard crashing in the bushes. Miley and Oliver froze, but Taylor gasped, "Jory, Ian!" They heard a thump. Miley and Oliver turned around to see a girl lying on the ground, looking as if she had fainted, and a guy with long hair shaking her shoulders, saying "Jory!" over and over.

Melissa came back just then. "What happened to Jory, Ian?" she ran over to Jory and Ian.

"She fainted. She hasn't been feeling that good, and we set out for the beach after us and the captain and Abby got separated. I think it was something she ate." Ian looked scared, a facial expression Melissa had never seen him wear, in all the years she had known him.

Melissa yelled for Daley. She came running. "Jory!" Daley cried.

"We need water, and some rags!" Melissa said, her voice high.

"Lex, Katie, get down here now!" Daley called as she ran to get rags and water.

-------------------------------------------------

Lex and Katie dashed for the fire. Lex's eyes grew wide when he saw Jory. He hadn't known her very well, but Daley had told him about everyone on the plane to keep them busy. Jory was a jokester, but not down at Eric's level. She was always perky, and her smart mouth got away with her sometimes, but overall she was loved by teachers and classmates alike. She wasn't Taylor popular, but she had lots of friends. He saw Ian and Melissa next to her, worried expressions on their faces. Jackson and Daley came running with rags and water, and Jackson ran off again for more water.

"What happened?" Katie whispered to Miley and Lily, all three looking out of place.

"I'm so confused! Where have they been?" Lily said.

"Guys, I have to tell you something!" Miley said, dragging them to the trees. "Eric and Taylor overheard me and Oliver talking about Hannah Montana. They found out my secret!"

"Hey guys, can you help Jackson and Lex get water?" Daley said.

They nodded and grabbed jugs.

-----------------------------------------

Ian had been given food and water, but he was picking at it. Everyone could tell he was worried about Jory. They all wondered what happened out there. The Stewart crew had been filled in. Everyone was eating dinner, waiting for Jory to wake up. Silence hung in the air, filled with dread.

----------------------------------------

KATIE:

Lex convinced us to do these video diaries. He's pretty smart, for a ten year old. He sure knows more about radios than I do. I have no idea who Jory is, but I have this feeling inside, that if she-if she dies, I'll cry as if she were my best friend. It would be hard seeing my best friend like this. It would be hard to see Amber and Ashley like this. That's how horrible this is.

----------------------------------------

JACKSON STEWART:

Everyone sees me as a guy who doesn't care about anything but looks, my car, and girls. I guess I'm pretty good at hiding stuff, cause to tell you the truth, I'm scared. Jory's always so happy and…Jory.

----------------------------------------

MELISSA:

We've all been blowing this off. That, at any time, we could get sick. Or hurt. Or worse. There aren't any ambulances or nurses out here to save the day. It's scary.

-----------------------------------------

Jory shifted and opened her eyes. For a second, she couldn't remember where she was. Then she did.

"Ian!" She bolted up and peered around the tent. All she remembered was seeing Taylor and Eric talking to a girl and a boy who looked about fourteen. She had collapsed before they had turned around, so she couldn't be sure. Jory got up and walked out of the tent.

Everyone was eating. She saw Ian picking at his food, five people she didn't know, and Jackson Stewart. She had a crush on him before they left. Now, she wasn't sure.

"Uh, hi?" Jory waved.

"Jory!"

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

Jory put a hand to her spinning head.

"Hey, hey! Give her some room!" Ian said, and guided her to the logs. She sat down next to him.

"Where's Captain Russell and Abby?" Lex said.

"We don't know." Jory said.

(A/N: This would be the perfect place to insert the theme song!)

------------------------------------------

Miley, Katie, Lily and Oliver were looking for fruit. All the 29 Down crew agreed that they had done a good job of adapting to the routine quickly. Miley, Lily, and Oliver were eager to learn how to fish, but Katie was a vegetarian. She decided to help with the fire.

"Wow. Jory made an amazing recovery." Lily said.

"She still looks a little out of it." Katie replied.

"They were talking about someone named Abby, and Captain Russell. Who're they?" Oliver said.

"Well, Abby's one of the girls that came on the trip. Jackson talks about her all the time." Miley giggled.

"Captain Russell must be the pilot." Katie said.

"How do you know?" Oliver said.

"Well, I'm guessing he's not called Captain for nothing." Katie grabbed a banana.

----------------------------------------

"What do you think happened to Abby and Captain Russell?" Melissa asked Jackson. They were boiling the water.

"Jory said they were split up in a storm. There hasn't been a storm since the first night. They've been missing for seven days. They could not even be together anymore." He said.

Melissa gasped. "The first place they would have headed to would have been the beach, right?" Jackson looked up. They both dropped what they were doing and dashed to the beach.

--------------------------------------------------

Miley, Katie, Lily, and Oliver ran into Eric.

"Hey Miley!" Eric said, a twisted grin on his face. They knew that couldn't mean anything good.

"What do you want Eric?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Would you do a little favor for me?" He said.

"What?" Miley said.

"Oh, that doesn't matter. Cause' if you don't do it, your little secret might slip at dinner." Eric smirked.

The four followed him to the tents.

"I want you" Eric pointed at Oliver, "to go in the boys' tent and take the video tapes from all the guys packs, and you," He pointed to Miley, Katie, and Lily, "To take the girls' tapes."

Miley bit her lip, and walked over to the girls tent. Katie and Lily followed, and Oliver hesitantly stepped into the guys' tent. Eric started to walk away. "Bring me those when you're done. I'll be at the plane."

"Where are you going?" Miley said.

"Well, I don't want to get caught, do I?" Eric said, and with that, he was gone.

"Well, let's get this over with, before we get caught." Lily said.

"Okay, Lily, get Daley's, Miley get Taylor's, and I'll get Melissa's." Katie stepped to Melissa's backpack. "We should get ours too. If everyone's are gone except ours, they'll start pointing fingers."

They met outside the tents a couple minutes later.

"I feel so bad." Lily said. Katie nodded solemnly.

"We had to." Oliver said.

----------------------------------------------------

They headed to the plane. Eric grabbed at them when Miley held them out. She pulled her hand back.

"First, what are you going to do with them?" She glared.

"Watch them, duh!" He grabbed again.

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?" Katie spoke up, then stepped back hesitantly.

"We've already had that ordeal. Go chat with Melissa about invasions of privacy." He finally grabbed the tapes from Miley.

"What does invasions of privacy have to do with Melissa?" Oliver said.

"Me and Taylor played her tape for the whole beach to hear. Her tape with her confession that she likes Jackson."

"Eew, my brother?" Miley grimaced.

"No, Jackson that was already here. Anyways, she ran off like a crybaby, fell off a cliff, and she's still here in one peace. So nothing bad is gonna happen to anyone if I watch their tape. Plus, there's not much you can do about it anyway." Eric backed into the plane, and slammed the door.

"Oh yes there is." Miley said, and stomped off.

-----------------------------------------------

Lex was getting water, since Eric had disappeared. He passed by the plane, and thought he heard something coming from inside. He peered in the window, and saw Eric laughing at something. Jackson's voice filled the plane. Lex moved over a little, and saw the video camera in Eric's hands. Next to him was a stack of labeled tapes. "This is so wrong." Lex thought. He had heard some of the tape too.

"Guys, come eat!" Daley yelled. The sun was starting to go down. Lex ran to the fire before Eric came out and found him spying.

Everyone else was already at the fire pit. Lex sat down next to his sister.

"So, how was your day, everyone?" Nathan tried to start a conversation.

A mummer of 'Okay's ran through the group.

Lex glanced up. Katie's face was turning green.

"Katie, are you okay?" He said quickly.

"Some oyster must have gotten into my food." She said quietly.

"How allergic are you?" Daley asked.

"I don't know, I've never had any. Vegetarian, remember?"

"Well, at least it took effect right away, instead of a couple hours, like Eric." 29DWN Jackson said. "You must not be as allergic as him."

"Not necessarily." Melissa said worriedly.

"So, what do we do?" Nathan asked. Katie looked like she was about to pass out.

"Umm, does she need adrenaline? We can check the first aid kit." Daley said.

"I don't think so. Maybe we should just get her to some shade and have her lie down." Melissa turned to Katie. She had passed out.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Haha, I'm getting better at this cliffhanger stuff! Three reviews, and I'll post another chapter. Four and I'll post my new story! The summary is in my profile. See ya!  
pianoplayer29


	4. When a Veg Eats Oyster and the Storm

Chapter 4 - When a Vegetarian Eats Oyster and the Storm 

-------------------------------------------

"We have a problem." Melissa gulped. Everyone turned to Katie. She had slumped against Oliver, who was gently calling her name.

"Katie, Katie wake up!" He said.

"What do we do Lex?" Taylor turned to him.

"I don't know!" He held out his hands.

"We have to do something!" Eric yelled.

"Melissa, do you know what to do?" Jackson (Cody) asked her.

She shook her head.

"Well you knew what to do when Eric was dying!" Taylor yelled. The 29 Down gang was soon on their feet, arguing.

Mr. Stewart shook his head then stood up and yelled, "Hey! We have an unconscious girl here, and you're arguing about people knowing what to do?"

Everyone's arguments stopped dead.

"So, settle your differences and help out!" Jackson S. added.

Oliver and Lily put their arms around Katie and hoisted her up, heading for the tents. Jackson S rolled his eyes and simply picked Katie up.

"That'll work too." Lily said. Miley, Oliver, and Lily ran for the tents to lay out Katie's sleeping bag (They hadn't quite unpacked yet.)

---------------------------------------------

Katie woke up a couple hours later. Miley, Lily, and Oliver were inside the tent with her, but everyone else was outside at the fire, giving them some space. They could only dread how crowded the tents would be when they all went to sleep.

Oliver poked Miley when he saw Katie awake. Miley slammed her hardback book closed and set it aside, then she woke Lily up from her nap.

"Katie, are you okay?" Miley asked, concerned.

She simply nodded, and slowly sat up.

"We didn't know you were allergic to oysters." Oliver said.

"Even I didn't, and I'm your cousin!" Lily added.

"I didn't know either." Katie shrugged. "At least I didn't die or anything."

----------------------------------------------

Melissa yawned. According to Lex's watch, it was around ten. Most people would have been nice and perky around now, but they'd had a busy day. She tried to hide it, because she knew Jackson S and Robbie Ray were worried about Katie, but her Jackson caught her.

"Tired?" He whispered in her ear.

She laid her head on his shoulder. "You bet."

Miley jumped out of the tent. "She's okay!" and Lily lead Katie out, followed by Oliver.

"You feeling better, Katie?" Robbie said.

"Much." She replied with a smile.

Jackson glanced at Melissa. She had fallen asleep.

"Someone's tired." He said.

"She's not the only one. I'm going to bed." Eric said, and Taylor followed him to the tents, yawning as well.

Everyone else headed to the tents as well.

"Mel. Mel, wake up." Jackson said.

"What'd I miss?" She sprang awake.

"Well, Katie's okay, and everyone's going to sleep." He explained.

"I think I will too." They both headed in the direction of the tents.

---------------------------------------------

DAY 11 - LATE MORNING AFTER BREAKFAST

Daley's faced paled. She searched through her backpack one more time, but didn't find what she was looking for. She ran out to the fire.

"Hey Mel, have you made a video diary this morning?" She asked.

"No, why?"

"Cause my tape's gone!" Daley said.

Melissa sprang up and ran for the tent. She grabbed her backpack and rummaged in the front pocket.

"It's not there." She and Daley looked at each other. "Taylor."

---------------------------------------------

"Taylor, give them back!" Daley yelled. Taylor jumped.

"Give what back?" She replied.

"Our video diaries!" Melissa said, aggravated.

"Stop playing dumb and give them back!" Daley said.

"I don't have them!" Taylor yelled back.

"Urgh!" Daley and Melissa stormed away.

--------------------------------------------------

Jackson was looking for his video tape. His face paled. The pocket he kept it in was empty. He rushed out of the tent and came up to Eric.

"What did you do with it?" He said.

"What are you talking about?" Eric said.

Melissa and Daley came up. "Give them back Eric!" Daley yelled.

"I didn't take anything!" Eric held his hands up.

Soon Taylor was yelling at Eric too. Miley and her friends had mysteriously disappeared.

"What about that Miley girl and her friends?" Taylor said accusedly.

"Yeah! I saw them snooping around in the tents yesterday!" Eric nodded hurriedly.

Everyone ran to find them.

------------------------------------------------

Miley, Lily, Oliver, and Katie were sitting at the fire, when everyone jumped at them.

"Give back our tapes!"

"How could you?"

"I knew they were trouble!"

"We didn't take the tapes!" Katie yelled.

"Eric said he saw you snooping around!" Taylor said.

"Wait. Eric?" Daley turned to face them. "You took them, didn't you?"

"I swear on my hat I didn't!" Eric said.

"Do you know who did?" Daley looked threatening.

"It was them, I swear!" Eric pointed at Miley and her friends.

"You little creep!" Katie yelled. "You made us take them, so you wouldn't say that Miley's…" Katie slapped her hand over her mouth. "Um…"

"You made them?" Nathan said.

"Alright! I'm the bad guy! I made them take the tapes, and then I watched them!" Eric said. Everyone flipped.

"You what?" Nathan yelled.

"I can't believe you!" Melissa said.

"Some boyfriend!" Taylor whacked him.

"But I'm glad I did! I found out a secret that could put us all in danger!" Eric interrupted.

"Don't say anything!" Lex cried.

"Lex?" Daley said.

"I found him watching the tape, and I saw some of it too. He doesn't know the whole story, don't listen to him!" Lex said.

Eric ignored him. "Jackson is going to go to jail for stabbing somebody!"

Everyone stopped, stunned. Melissa's face fell. She turned to him. "Is-is that true?"

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Eric said. Melissa whirled around.

"Let him explain!" She yelled, and turned back to Jackson, but he was gone.

"Great, now he's escaped." Eric said.

"You be quiet! This is all your fault!" Melissa ran to the tent in tears. Nathan cast a glared at Eric, then followed Melissa.

"Mel, what are you doing?" She was packing her backpack with water, and a couple pieces of fruit.

"I'm going to find him." Melissa said, and stood up. "Um, will you come too?"

Nathan nodded, knowing his duty as a best friend.

Lex came up to them as they were about to leave. "Don't be gone too long. A storm's coming." Melissa and Nathan glanced at each other worriedly.

"We'll hurry." Melissa pulled Nathan forward.

----------------------------------------------

"Jackson! Come on! Come back!" Melissa and Nathan yelled.

"Look!" Melissa gasped. She knelt next to a shoe print. "These are Jackson's." She said.

"How do you know?" Nathan asked.

She pointed to an indent in the mud. "See, it says Converse. Jackson is the only one with Converse."

"I love having a best friend who is so observant. Let's keep looking." Nathan jumped up. "Jackson!"

----------------------------------------------

The rest of the group was sitting around the fire, silently. Daley was the first to speak up.

"How could you steal our video diaries, for Eric?" She looked at Miley and her friends.

"Mile, you know stealing isn't right." Mr. Stewart said.

"He tricked us into it. He found out a secret about me that I didn't want to be revealed."

"What, are you wanted by the police too or something?" Taylor had obviously forgotten her and Eric's eavesdropping.

"Of course not! And she isn't telling any of you the secret either!" Lily defended her friend.

"It's okay Lily. They have a right to know. It's just us on this island, and we have to learn to trust each other." Miley sat for a second, gaining the courage. "I…I'm Hannah Montana."

Whispers flowed through the group.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Jory asked.

"I'll prove it to you. Anyone have a guitar?" Miley asked.

"Jackson does." Lex said.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you used it." Eric said, and went to get it. He came back, and handed it to Miley.

"Any requests?" She asked.

"Ooh, ooh, If We Were A Movie!" Daley perked. Everyone stared at her. "What? I'm a Hannah Montana fan."

"Okay, If We Were A Movie." and Miley began to sing.

Uh-oh,  
There you go again, Talking cinematic,  
Yeah you,  
You're charming, Got everybody starstruck,  
I know, how you always seem to go,  
For the obvious,  
Instead of me,  
So get a ticket and you'll see,

If we were a movie, You'd be the right guy, And I'd be the best friend, That you'd fall in love with,  
In the end,  
We'd be laughing,  
Watching the sunset,  
Fade to black,  
Show the names,  
Play the happy song,

When you call me, I can hear it in your voice,  
Oh sure,  
Wanna see me,  
And tell me all about her,  
La la, I'll be acting through my tears,  
Guess you'll never know, That I should win,  
An Oscar for the scene I'm in,

If we were a movie,  
You'd be the right guy,  
And I'd be the best friend,  
That you'd fall in love with,  
In the end,  
We'd be laughing,  
Watching the sunset,  
Fade to black,  
Show the names,  
Play the happy song.

Wish I could tell you there's a twist,  
Some kind of hero in the sky,  
When we're together it's for real, No playin,  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss,  
Something more than in my mind,  
And I see it could be amazing,

If we were a movie, You'd be the right guy,  
And I'd be the best friend,  
That you'd fall in love with,  
In the end,  
We'd be laughing,  
Watching the sunset, Fade to black,  
Show the names,  
Play the happy song.

Everyone sat, stunned.

Taylor pointed her finger at Miley. "She-she really is Hannah Montana!"

Miley nodded.

"And now, Eric, you can't boss us around anymore!" Lily said tauntingly.

Everyone turned back to Eric. "Now, to take care of you." Daley said.

--------------------------------------

Melissa saw something moving a ways ahead of her and Nathan.

"Jackson?" She called desperately.

The figure turned around and blinked in the flashlight's glare. Melissa cried out in joy and ran toward Jackson.

"Watch out! There's-"

Melissa's arms flew in a pin wheeling motion as she fell. She hadn't seen the irregular shape of the cliff, and began to fall down.

Jackson jumped forward, and grabbed Melissa just before she fell out of reach.

"Don't let me fall!" She cried. Nathan rushed forward to help, but the irregular cliff made it impossible to have him and Jackson where Melissa was hanging.

Jackson, with difficulty, began hoisted Melissa up onto the ground.

"Jackson, I'm slipping!"

----------------------------------------

Daley was advancing toward Eric when they all heard lightning. Jory jumped and grabbed onto Ian in fright. Miley began to shake violently, and Oliver put an arm around her comfortingly.

They heard a scratching noise.

"The radio!" Lex cried, and ran to the plane.

"I'll go with him, everyone else STAY HERE." Daley said, glaring at Eric.

"Can we get in the tents?" Katie said, glancing at Miley, who looked terrified.

"Um, sure, You can decided the sleeping arrangements." Daley ran off after Lex.

--------------------------------------

The flight 29 down gang decided to go in one tent, while the Hannah Montana crew went in the other. They would have to sleep sitting up, because there was so little room, but they would manage. Some figured they wouldn't sleep at all.

"Miley, it's just a storm. Why are you so freaked out?" Taylor said.

"My mom died in a car accident during a lightning storm." She said quietly, and Oliver gently hugged her. He, Lilly, and Katie had already known. Jackson and Mr. Stewart eyes were downcast, avoiding tears.

"My mom died from cancer." Daley's unusually quiet voice came from behind everyone else. Lex was beside her. Everyone turned around.

"We didn't talk to them." Lex said disappointedly.

"They'll come eventually." Daley said.

"But how long is eventually?" Jackson S said.

-------------------------------------

Melissa desperately clung to Jackson, her feet flailing to find a foot hold.

"Don't let go!"

"I won't. I promise." Jackson said through clenched teeth. It had started to rain. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, and her eyes stared up into his pleadingly.

"I'm gonna go back and tell them where you are, do you want some rope?" Nathan said, feeling helpless.

"No, she can't hold on that long." Jackson replied. Nathan ran off.

"Okay, I'm going to stand up, but I won't let go." He slowly rose to his feet, his hands still had a strong hold on Melissa's. "Now, I'm going to pull you up. On the count of three. One, two, three!"

------------------------------------

They all clambered into the tents, waiting for the other to come back. Nathan came crashing in, out of breath.

"Melissa…fell…over cliff…Jackson…getting her…up." He panted.

"And you just left them out there?" Jory said.

"There wasn't enough room for me to help, and Jackson said they didn't need any rope, so I just came back."

"Oh. I guess we just wait then."

All eight sat in silence, waiting for Jackson and Melissa to come.

------------------------------------

Jackson pulled with all his might, and Melissa finally found her footing. She collapsed into his arms with a sigh of relief, tears streaming down her face. Jackson felt some slide down his own face as he gave Melissa the biggest hug he'd ever given. His racing heart slowed.

They stood there for a long time, despite the rain. Eventually, Jackson broke away.

"We're sopping wet." he said.

Melissa half hiccupped and half laughed. "We should go back." She said shakily.

He nodded, and carefully looked down the cliff. Jackson shivered when he saw how far Melissa would have fallen. Then he stepped back, grabbed Melissa's hand, and they headed back to camp.

---------------------------------------

Lex's watch read 11:27 when they heard Melissa and Jackson coming. Nathan was the first up, followed by Lex, Jory, Ian, and Daley. Eric stayed sitting so he wouldn't wake up Taylor, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. They hadn't heard any noise coming from the Malibu gang's tent, so they left them be.

Nathan ran to Melissa and wrapped her in a FRIENDLY bear hug, and Daley hugged her as well. Lex stood grinning. They were all at a loss for words.

Daley soon found something to say. "You two are sopping! Get in the tent!"

They hung a blanket in the tent so Jackson and Melissa could change out of their drenched clothes. Once that was done, Everyone sat down in the most comfortable position they could find, seeing as the tent was over-crowded.

Besides Taylor, Melissa was the first asleep. Jackson had his arm around her, and she was leaning on his shoulder. They were all paired off, except Lex, who had curled into a ball in the corner.

Lighting crashed, and Melissa jumped awake.

"It's okay." Jackson whispered in her ear. She settled back in his arms, but didn't fall asleep.

Taylor woke up soon after, and they all sat awake, not saying a word.

-------------------------------------

MALIBU GANG'S TENT - 9:50

ANOTHER lightning bolt crashed down. Miley jumped again, and Oliver rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"I will not cry, I will not cry." Miley thought to herself. That was why they moved to Malibu-less rain and storms. Not only Miley, but her dad and Jackson's greatest fear was lightning. Miley was six and Jackson was eight. Their mom had gone to the store to buy hot chocolate mix, because they were out, but wanted hot chocolate, because it was raining. Their dad stayed home with them. About an hour after she had left, the hospital called. Their mother had died on the way to the emergency room.

Jackson and Miley cried until their little hearts had no tears left. Their dad didn't cry when they were around, but he still cried.

Around ten, they all began to drift off. Katie had a dream that seven figures were running outside their tent, hugging each other.

-------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow, that was a long one! The next chapter will take place in the morning, when they find their camp trashed and all that junk. So, what was you're favorite part? I liked when Melissa almost fell over the cliff. You want fluff and drama, here's a great chapter!


	5. Rescue

Flight 29 Down - This Isn't the Life

Chapter 5 - Rescue

-------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh." Melissa said. It was the morning, and they were looking at what was left of their camp.

"The plane!" Lex cried, and took off running. Everyone followed him.

"Oh no!" Daley said.

"It's gone!" Eric exclaimed.

"The radio!" Taylor whined.

"What are we gonna do?" Miley said.

Jackson stepped forward and faced the group. "We start from scratch."

----------------------------------------

They started cleaning up right away. Jackson (29DWN) started directing people to specific jobs. He put Melissa at fire duty, Daley, Nathan, and Lex to find more food, Robbie and Jackson (HM) picking up all the debris and camp stuff, Taylor to charge the batteries, Jory, Ian, Miley, Lily, Katie, and Oliver to float and help people when needed. Before he could finish, Eric interrupted.

"If I get water duty, I'm gonna scream." He said.

"So start screaming." Jackson replied. Ian, Miley,

"Agh!" Eric yelled, and walked off with his water jugs. All the 29 Down people winced.

"I'm guessing he doesn't like that job." Miley said.

"Good guess!" Lex said, and picked up a bag for fruit. Everyone then scattered off to their jobs. Jackson (29DWN) went off to fish.

"So, need any help?" Lily asked Melissa.

"No thanks, I'm good." Melissa smiled. "Maybe Jackson might want someone to bring the fish up from the beach." She suggested.

"'Kay." Lily and Katie headed off to do that, while Oliver and Miley helped Jackson (HM)

Before they could start walking down to the beach, Jackson began yelling.

"Everyone get down here now!"

Everyone dropped what they were doing and ran to the beach.

There was a ship on the horizon.

They began scream and jumping and waving their arms in the air.

"Over here! We're over here! Help us!"

The ship came closer and closer.

"We're saved, we're saved!" Everyone started hugging each other. The ship reached the beach, and a man stepped down.

"What are you kids doing here?" He asked.

They all burst out into explanation.

"Hey!" Daley yelled. "Let one person explain!"

Jackson (29DWN) stepped forward. "We're stranded, and we'd really like to get home."

"Well hop on! I'm the captain." They all dashed to grab their stuff, then came back to the boat.

"Wait! Abby and Captain Russell are still out there." Jory said.

"We'll send someone out when we get to LA." The captain said.

They all got on, and sailed toward home.

-------------------------

Abby and Captain Russell were found on the other side of the island. It turned out that they'd landed on a deserted part of the island they'd originally been headed for. (A/N: I don't know if that could really happen, so don't assume it could. It's just a story.) Everyone was happy to be home. Hannah Montana apologized for her absence and had a make-up concert.

And now, the author would like to finish watching High School Musical, so I'm gonna have to type those two words,

THE END

---------------------

A/N: Sorry if I left any strings untied, I'm not really into this story anymore. And now, HSM is calling!


End file.
